Strands of Fate
by starlightyuki
Summary: It was support to be like any other year, but fate has a sick way of setting things in motion. I suck at summary. Eren X Oc I don't own AOT/SNK. Lemon is future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Star:So I suck at giving intro, so I'll just let you guys read the story. Just a few quick note. This is kind of an Au, I'm gonna stick to the story line of the anime, because I haven't read the manga yet, with my own little twist/story to go with it. Please don't flame, I worked really hard on it and I'm not the best writer, I do appreciate constructive criticism and stuff like that. I own only my oc. Other then that enjoy.*bows*

* * *

 _Dim moonlight streamed into a cell through a small window. In the cell was a young woman, curled up on the poor excuse of a bed. Her clothes were torn and burned. Chains bruised her pale skin adding to the cuts that covered her body. Once long beautiful hair was now cut into uneven bob cut._ _Her blue eyes started angrily at the guards that had tasked with guarding the 'monster'._ _She wasn't the once who killed her kind out of fear of their ability. They wanted peace but they were too blinded by their fear to understand._

 _Her eyes burned with tear. Her family, her friends, her husband and children all slaughtered like cattle in fear because of their ability. One_ _of the guard looked at her, flinching when he met her icy gaze. She let out a tied chuckle as she tilted her head up to stare at the ceiling. As she did, a sad smile fell on her lips as her tears final fell. Her hand reach up and touched just over her heart._

 _" They will all pay..." She whispered as the moonlight fade. "I swear...They will all be killed..."_

A nine year old shot up panting, her blue eyes wide with fear. She looked around before let out a sigh of relief. She ran her fingers through her hair, this was the third time this month she's had a dream like this. Just what did it mean?

She looked over at the window as the morning light flooded the room. A soft mummer drew her attention to the little boy at her side. His hand gripping her nightgown with one hand while his arm was curled protectively wrapped around a stuffed fox. Giggling, she gently ran her fingers in his soft curls, getting a content sigh from him. The morning light gave them a soft golden hue to his dirty blond locks.

 _"Why can my hair be like yours?"_ The girl thought as the bell tower chimed in the distant.

Carefully, She removed her brother's grip on her nightgown and gave a kiss on the forehead before get out of bed. The young girl stretched her arm above her head as she leaned back slightly. A soft knock came from the door. The nine year old careful climbed down the later from the small loft and opened the door. Outside the door stood a woman with beautiful brown hair and kind grey eye. She let out a chuckle as the girl let out a soft yawn.

"Morning ." She said tiredly.

"Morning Seylum. Just get out of bed?" Valka asked.

Seylum nodded, running her eye as she moved to the side allowing Valka to come in side. " I wanted to get up early so I could get done before Uncle Aiden gets back."

"I see. Well you better get dressed and I'll fix you up something quick."

Seylum smiled and nodded before carefully climbing up the latter. Valka smiled to herself as she made breakfast. Seylum was just like her mother, Stubborn, graceful and kind hearted. She always made sure her and her brother were taken cared of while her uncle was away, make sure they had food and fire wood for the weeks he was gone. She even got herself a job delivering thing around town, just so the would have a little extra money floating around.

A few minutes later, Seylum climbed down the latter and Valka looked a her and sighed.

 _"Just like her mother. They both hate wearing skirts"_ Valka though as she took in the flats, long sleeve shirt and pants the young girl wore.

"Here you go, eggs and bacon." Valka said placing the plate in front of the girl as soon as she sat down.

"Thank you." Seylum smiled before she started eating.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Valka asked as she started to make some eggs for herself.

Seylum paused, slowly putting her fork down as her dream instantly rush back to her. She looked down at her plate, her appetite insanely leaving her as a uneasiness settled in its place.

"Seylum?"

"I...I slept fine. I should get going, I promise Mr. Abel I would help him sort his shop this morning." Seylum said, pushing her chair out and quick moving to the door.

Just as she opened the door, Valka called out to her. Hesitating, Seylum looked over her shoulder. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest. She really wasn't ready to talk to anyone else about her dreams

"How about I do you hair before you go."

Valka smiled as the young girl touch her hair, the sun shining on her apple red strands.

* * *

"This is your last delivery of the day. This is for ." Mr. Abel explained, handing Seylum two small box. "It's full of the medicine he ordered. Its important that he get these today, because he is leaving tomorrow for the interior."

"Okay." She said, slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder and carefully place the boxes inside. " Are you sure there is nothing else you need me?"

"I'm good without you for the rest of the evening. Besides I'm leaving tomorrow to get some supplies." He told her, gently ruffling her hair. "Now get going. And tell your uncle that I finally got a chance to sent the package."

" I will. I'll see you in two days, ." Seylum waved as she left.

As she walked through town, Seylum couldn't help but look down slightly as she heard some people whispered about her as she walked by. She knew what they were talking about, they always did no matter how many times the saw her. She tucked some stands of her hair behind her ear, her pace quickening. Seylum could think of one reason why some of them would stare.

"Well, well if it isn't Seylum."

Seylum froze, her stomach tightening with digest as slowly looked up. Standing a few feet in front of her was a boy two years older then her, his steel grey eyes hidden behind dirty blond bangs. Behind him were two boy giving her dirty looks.

"What do you want, Audwin?" Seylum asked quietly.

"What I can say hello to you once in awhile? You wound me, Sey." Aubwin said, placing his hand over his heart. "I thought we were friends."

Seylum mentally snorted. The two of them friend? Yeah right! Aubwin was the most egotistic, self obsessed person in all of Shiganshina. His father was the head of Military Police stationed in Shiganshina, most people tried to stay on his good side. For some reason, he was quite smitten with Seylum who, although she wasn't one to say it out loud, thought he was nothing more then a pig from the Wall Sina.

"We're not friend, now if you excuse me, I have to get this medicine to deliver to ." She said, trying to walk around him only to have the two boys cut her off.

"I heard its your birthday tomorrow." Aubwin said.

Seylum looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"Around. So is it true?"

"Aubwin, I really have to get this medicine to ."

"Really or are just going to see his son?" He snarled slightly.

Red dusted the younger cheeks." J-just let me go."

Aubwin frowned and opened his mouth when a rock was thrown and smacked him in the back of the head. He whirled around, grabbing the back of his head and glanced angrily at person was going to be titan food. His anger grew when he saw turquoises eye glancing back at him.

"Leave her alone, Aubwin."

Aubwin smiled innocently. "We were just having a friendly conversation, right Seylum? What are you her bodyguard, Yeager?"

"I said leave her alone."

He tuned back towards the girl and gave her a smile. "So Seylum..."

Seylum gagged slightly as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. She shuttered as they brush against her knuckled. "How about we spend the day the world was blessed with the most beautiful creature together?"

His answer was a punch in the face from said bodyguard.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still, you big baby."

Eren pouted, wincing as Seylum gently cleaned the cut on his forehead. The young girl sighed as she gently dabbed disinfectant on the cut. was out,so she had to take care of his idiot son.

"You're luck Mikasa stopped it before it got out of hand."

"He shouldn't have touched you and you shouldn't have stood there like an idiot." Eren said, still pissed.

In other word, the boys ran when they saw the oriental. She had been looking for him after he had given her the slip while they were in the bazaar. The three of them were currently at the Yeager house.  
Carla looked over her shoulder as she watch Seylum tend to her stubborn son's wounds, smiling slight.  
Mikasa was currently sitting across from them, a smile hidden behind her scarf. Both of them knew the reason Eren had gotten upset over the simple gestured. Of course it was oblivious to girl.

The red head glanced at him." I was perfectly fine. Beside, I pretty sure he did it just to get under your skin."

Eren let out a huff as she put the band aid on. He shivered slightly as her cold finger tips brushed against his skin. Seylum raised an eyebrow at him before she crossed her arms, a frown set on her lips. Now that she patched him up, she could do the next part of their routine.

She flicked him on the cut.

"OW!"

"How many times to I have to tell you stop picking fight. Its gonna get you thrown in jail someday or worst!"

"I know! Why do you have to give me this talk every time?" Eren groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Because you don't listen to her." Mikasa responded.

Seylum giggled as Eren shot her a look. She reached up and gently touch the Band-Aid, Eren looked at her from the corner of his eye. His heart fluttered as she gave him a smile. It was something she rarely did nowadays. He couldn't help but notice how she had changed slightly over the last two year. Crystal blue eyes had lost some of their shine yet still were bright then the sky at time, the left one slightly hidden behind some strands of red. His fingers itched to play with it, just like when they were kids. The rest was tired in fishtail braid that fell to her mid back.

"Eren?"

Eren blinked "Huh?"

"You're spacing out." Mikasa said.

"Was not!"

"Them why did you have a blank look on you face?" Seylum giggled as Eren glance at her.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not. Why am I arguing with a little kid?!"

"HEY I'm gonna be the same age as you tomorrow!"

Mikasa watched unimpressed as the two of them started arguing, this was an almost daily routine for them. Carla let out a sighs, a smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder at them. It was moments like this that she loved. Some people may have thought it annoying but in her mind, it was one of those monument she'll remember for a life time.

Unfortunately, this was the last argument she would hear between them.

* * *

Star: I'm sorry if the ending sucks, I've rewritten it about ten times.


	2. To you in the year 2000

Star: This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half. Hope you guys like it! I own only my oc

* * *

 _"Seylum..."_

 _The seven year old looked down at the floor, clenching her fist at her side. Her eyes burned with tears as she tried desperately to hold them back. She wouldn't cry, no matter how much they told her it was alright too._

 _"Seylum...Please look at me."_

 _Hesitating, the young girl looked up, her heartbreaking more as she did._

 _Sitting in bed before for her was the strongest person she knew. Healthy tan skin had fade into pale white. The red lock once shining and moved like fire with her movement were now dull and limp around her. Her golden eyes were laced with tiredness and pain yet she still had the strength to smile for her. She held out her arms to her. Instantly all the will she had vanished as Seylum all but threw herself into the embrace, tears spilling from her eyes._

 _"Shh...its alright." She whispered, stroking the girls hair. "You don't have to hold it in any longer..."_

 _"Mama...p-please don't leave like papa..." Seylum could barley speak as she clung to her mother, burying her face in her shirt._

 _"Seylum.." Her mother whispered, her own voice breaking slightly._

 _She tilled the young girl's chin up, looking into tear filled crystal blue eyes that were so much like her love. They could be as bright the sky then colder as ice the next. She gave a sad smile, that broke her heart even more._

 _"Seylum, listen to me. I want you to promise me that you protect your brother. Tell him stories of me and your father. Tell him how much we love him and are always watching over you two..."_

 _The young girl shook her head. " can make you better! Just like when me and Eren and Armin and everyone else are sick!"_

 _Her mother let out a soft chuckle, wincing slightly "He's done all he can...It's just my time..."_

 _Seylum trembled as her grip on her mother tighten. It wasn't her time! God was just messing with them. Tomorrow she would be all better and everything will go back to normal! She'll go back to breaking up her and Eren stupid argument and telling them to save it for the marriage, laughing as the two of them would scream that they would rather marry a titan._

 _"Seylum... listen to me..." Her mother tailed off as she held her daughter._

 _She looked down at the blessing she had been able to raise for the last seven years, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...I wish I had more time...there's so much I wish I could teach, my phoenix...But I need you to understand something..."_

 _Seylum stared at her mother confused. "M-Mama?..."_

 _"You-"_

"WAKE UP!"

Seylum opened her eyes, staring into wide, mischiefs filled blue eyes. Groaning she turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Let me sleep, James."

James pouted. He tugged on the blanked, trying to pull it off the bed. Seylum gripped it tighter around her, a small smile creeping on her lips. Her brother let out an angry huff before he climbed on the bed. His sister peaked out from other the cover, watching him. A grin swept across his face as he stood up, the bed creaked as he jumped up and down, bouncing his sister slightly.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"James...Stop it! Its my birthday so I get to sleep in!" Seylum growled. "And for once I'd actually like to!"

"But Its already past twelve!" James whined, flopping down next to her. "Uncle Aiden said to get you up before you sleep you're birthday away."

 _"Have I really been asleep that long?"_ Seylum wondered, sitting up.

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a yawn. She looked outside and took in the blue sky. An uneasy feeling came over her as she watched two bird fly over Wall Maria. Suddenly, an image of debris and blood raining down flashed in front of her eyes.

"Seysey?" James asked, tilting his head to the side.

Seylum shook her head and gave her brother a smile. "Sorry Jamie, I was just thinking how pretty it was outside."

"Then let's go outside!" The five year old said.

Seylum giggled as her brother climbed down the latter. She told him to be careful as she got out of bed and got dressed. As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, Seylum couldn't help but feel sick at the peace inside the walls.

 _"I shouldn't be feeling like this, especially not today."_ She thought as she tied a the ribbon in her hair. _"It just seem too peaceful..."_

"Seylum! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" She called.

As she climbed down the latter, her brother jumped up and down impatiently at the door. His dirty blond curls bouncing around his face.

"Hurry up, Seysey!" James yelled.

"Calm down, James. She can take as long as she wants. It is her birthday." Her uncle called out, looking up from his book.

"I know but I was support to have her out earlier, Eren told me too!" James quick covered his mouth.

Seylum looked over at her uncle as she got down from the ladder. His blue eyes darkened slightly as James looked down, guilty. For some reason, Aiden didn't exactly trust Eren. Seylum always thought that it was because he was a boy and Aiden had been her father figure since her dad had past. Since she was getting closer to the age were most kids started dating, she thought he was just being protective.

"He's also know Eren since I was a little. I don't understand why he is so worried." Seylum thought as her uncle let out a sight.

"Seylum.."

"Yes?"

"I want you and your brother back home by sun down."

The almost ten year old raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Aiden gave her a look before going back to his book. "...Just be home at sun set...There is something important I have to tell you."

Seylum frowned at him. "Why can I can stay out after sunset? What is I want to spend my birthday with my friends?"

"Because I said so."

James let out a soft whimper as Seylum glance at her uncle. He always did this on her birthday. No matter how many time she asked why, Aiden would never give her a answer or even a good reason, only that she would understand someday.

"Is it because I want to hang out with Eren and my friends?" She growled, her hand tightening into a fist.

"Its not tha-" Aiden started but his nieces cut him off.

"Then what?! You say the same thing every year on my birthday!"

"You're too young-"

"If its so important, why don't yo-"

 ** _"ENOUGHT!"_**

The two children flinched at the icy tone of his voice, slamming his book down. His golden eyes darkened as he looked at his nice. A shiver ran down Seylum's spine as she looked down. She murmured an apology before she grab her brother's hand and pulled him out the door before her uncle could even say anything.

Aiden let out a sigh as he ran his finger through his greying hair red hair. He hadn't meant to yell, it's just Seylum didn't understand the important of today. In his opinion, she was too young to know but after the incident...

He shook his head. "It wasn't her fault, Andrew had just died and she just lost it..."

Aiden pulled out the locket he wore around his neck. It was a simple oval locket, nothing special, just a plain sliver locket to anyone else but to him it meant the world. His finger gently pride it open. His eyes skimmed over the engraving inside. With a frustrated sigh, he closed it and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning forward.

"Katharina...I love them, I really do...it just times like these I wish..."

* * *

 _"Why dose he need us home at sunset anyway? It's not like anything ever happen that we need to be home!"_ Seylum though angrily as her and her brother walked through town. _"Is it because of what happen... but that was years ago..."_

"Seysey?"

She glance over her shoulder at her brother. James looked nervously at her, squeezing her hand slightly. That little gesture mad the young girl calm down slightly. She squeezed back and James smiled brightly at her which Seylum returned.

"Seylum!"

The two of them stopped as Eren,Mikasa and Armin ran towards them.

"Hey guys..." Seylum said.

"Seylum, what's wrong?" Armin asked.

"Its nothing."

"You know you can tell us, Seylum." Mikasa said. "Was it Aubwin again?"

"No, it wasn't that butt face." Seylum giggles slightly. "I'm just a little upset I spent most of my birthday in bed."

"I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't." James pouted as Seylum rolled her eyes and gently tapped him on the head.

The five of them walked though town, stopping at a few of the birthday girl's favorite shop, getting her favorite candies and treats that the shop keepers gave her as present. As much fun as it was just being with her friends and brother, there was one place Seylum longed to go. It was a place her father once took her, she could still remember the look on her mother's faces when she had told her what she saw. It was a look of worry with a hint of anger and a dash of something else.

"Something on your mind?"

Seylum looked over at her best friend as he bit into a piece of chocolate. The two of them were walking behind the others, as James told Mikasa and Armin about something, his arms waving around as the five year old tried to explain something to them.

"Just thinking about my dad...I was thinking about the time he took me on top of the wall to watch the sunset." She said, a small smile on her face.

Eren looked at her shocked. "Really?! You saw over the wall?! What was it like?"

"It was amazing." Seylum said. "Watch the sun disappear under the horizon..it was one of the most amazing things..."

Eren watched as her eyes become slightly glassy. He knew how difficult it was for Seylum to talk about her dad. He was part of the scout regiment and a great soldier at that. Unfortunately, Seylum's father had die, not by the hands of the titan but by a landslide on along with his squad on a trip back from Stohess District. After hearing that, especially it being a few weeks before her birthday, Seylum just shut down. Eren could vaguely remember him and Armin trying to cheer her up with trip in the wood but something happened because everything after they entered the woods was a blur.

"I wish I could remember what happened..." Eren thought.

Just then Eren noticed that Seylum wasn't beside him. He stopped and looked behind him. Seylum was looking behind her at the Wall Maria.

"Seylum?"

"What do you think it like?"

Eren looked at her confused. "What?"

"Outside the wall..." Seylum looked back at him. "Do you think it's like what we've read?"

"Of course!" Eren yelled. " And We'll see it all together. Me,you,Armin,Mikasa and James. We'll see every last thing on outside the walls together. Just like we promised."

Seylum looked at Eren before looking away. As much as she wanted to believe him, something was pulling at the back of her mind.

 _"I promise I'll always be for you, my Phoenix ."_

"..How..." Seylum murmured, a burning sensation forced her to close her eyes. "How do you know... that we'll be together..."

Eren looked at her shocked as tears fell down her cheeks. "Seylum.."

"How do you know that will always be together!?...what if someone moves into the interior.. W-What if someone dies...W-What if.." Seylum croaked as she rubbed her eyes.

The memories of her mother and father came flooding the back to her. They promised that they would always be there for her and her brother, but they left! She knew that one day that Eren and the other wouldn't be there, and that terrified her. Armin and Eren had been her best friends since she was little, they had been her rock though everything and even though She hadn't know Mikasa as long, she had been like a sister to her. She didn't want to lose them.

Suddenly, two arms wrap tightly around her. Seylum looked tearfully at Eren as he pulled her close.

"E-Eren?.."

"I promise...no matter what..."Eren whispered, his voice trembling with each word. "I promise I won't leave you...I'll always be there for you, Seylum...I promise you won't be alone..no matter what."

A sob left Seylum as she clung to Eren, fearing he would disappear if she did. Eren just held her, whispering that promise over and over to her. He pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Heat rushed to the red head's cheeks as she stared at him. "E-Eren?"

"Do you know what a kiss on the forehead means?" Eren asked, wiping some of her tears." It means I'm here..and I always will be."

"Eren..."The most beautiful smiles he had ever seen grace her lip. "Thank you.."

He smiles back. "Come on let's go catch up with the others."

Seylum nodded as Eren and her ran to catch up the other. The uneasy feeling that she had when she woke up had all but vanishes.

-Later at the river-

Seylum leaned her back against Eren's as he angrily threw a rock into the water, half listening to him as he grumbled about why people can't let the dream about life out side the wall. James was leaning against Mikasa asleep, having crashed from the sugar rush. It was already sunset and Seylum knew her uncle would be looking for them but Seylum didn't give a dame about it. She wanted to spend a few more minutes with her friends.

"Armin's right, Eren." Seylum sighed, throw her own rock into the water. "As long as the walls keep the titans out, people could care less about the world beyond them."

"The rest of the herds maybe. I say to hell with them." Eren growled as Seylum rolled her eyes.

"Someone's gonna hear you." Mikasa interjected, her tone stern." Keep it down."

"What do I care, You'll rat me out anyway!" Her brother snapped back as Seylum looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I never promised you anything."

"Your folks know about the scouts?" Armin asked, surprised.

Seylum gripped her pant leg. She knew Eren was determined to join the scout and as much as she supported it, deep down she wished that he would never get the chance. She place her hand over Eren's and squeezed slightly.

"I take it your mom wasn't to pleased with the idea." She joked.

"Yeah.."

"What did you expect for her to say 'You have my support to go risk you life. Don't forget to write."?"

Eren glance at her before looking at the river. Seylum sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Eren rested his cheek against her head as silence fell over them.

"You know.." Armin started, resting his chin on his arms just a breeze blew over them." It's sad. What most people here are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security, you know. And it absolutely is fleeting. The wall's can't hold forever."

Seylum closed her eyes as she listened to the people around them. Armin was right, they all believed that the wall would protect them from any danger. In reality it was just a pen and they were cattle, just waiting for the farmer to come and slaughter them.

 _"Its just a matter of time..."_ Seylum thought as the breezed stopped as she opened her eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her chest as a explosion rocked through the city, sending people to the ground. Seylum let out a grunt as she fell from her spot on edge and on to the ground below. The pain her chest was replaced by a dull pulsating sensation.

"Seylum?! Are you okay?!" Eren asked as Mikasa rush over to help her up.

"I-I'm fine.." Seylum lied, placing her hand on her chest. "What is this feeling..."

"Was that an explosion or something?" Eren asked as he looked towards the wall as Armin ran to check it out "Armin!"

They followed, Seylum quickly putting James on her back as he was a little dazed having been woken up by the explosion. When they caught up with the blond, he was staring up at the wall in horror along with everyone else. A feeling of fear washed over Seylum as she followed their gave. Her eyes widening in fear as she felt James grip her shirt.

"No way..."She whispered fearfully as a muscled covered head peered over the wall.

 _"Its a titan.."_


	3. Wings of Freedom

Star: Hello minna! Here is the third chapter. I'm going to tell you guys this now, the next two or three chapter are going to focused on Seylum and James for a bit. Just a heads up.

I own only my oc. The song Seylum sings is the Wings of Freedom cover by the amazing Amanda Lee. I recommend listening to it and her other covers.

* * *

Impossible. The wall was fifty meters high and the tallest titan had to be fifteen meter tops. This had to all be a bad dream. The grip on her shirt along with fearful whimpers brought Seylum's attention to the five year old on her back. Her heart broke as she looked into fearful blue eyes.

"SeySey…" He whimpered.

Before she could even respond, a strong wind blew through the town, debris flying everywhere. James let out a scream as he clung to Seylum, who struggled to stay up. Once it died down, Seylum instantly looked towards the wall, her stomach dropping at the sight of the gaping hole in the wall.

"It…It blasted a hole…" Armin stuttered as they all stared in fear, some people backing away." Like it was kicking a rock.."

Instantly, screams filled the air as people ran in fear as tian came through the breach. Seylum could hear Armin say something and the desperate tugs on her shirt from her brother, but Seylum paid no attention to them. Instead her mind drifted back to early that day.

 _"I want you and your brother back home by sun down."_

" _Is it possible…."_

"Mikasa!"

Seylum snapped out of it as Armin called out to the oriental who ran after her brother. A sickening feeling washed over her.

"James, get off my back and go with Armin." Seylum said, only for James to tighten his grip on her shirt.

She looked over at Armin, who stood there petrified.

"Armin!" The blond looked over at her. "Take James and go!"

"S-Seylum, w-wh-"

"I'm going after them! James get off, Now!"

James shook his head, refusing to budge as Seylum let out a frustrated growl.

"James, I promise I will be right behind you, but first I have to get Eren and Mikasa, Okay?"

James looked at his sister, fearfully before reluctantly get off her back. The second James's feet touched the ground, Seylum ran in the direction Mikasa took off in. Some people looked at her at like she was crazy as she ran in opposite direction, some adults yelling at her that she was going to get killed at turn back.

" _Eren, Mikasa please be okay!"_ Seylum prayed as she rounded the corner, only to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she tried to around the person, only for them to pick her up and throw her over their shoulder, run in the other direction while the young girl struggled. "H-Hey! Let me go!"

"It's too dangerous, Seylum."

The young girl let gasp as she looked at the man. "Uncle Aiden?.."

"Where is your brother?" Aiden asked, a little to calm for Seylum.

"He's with Armin…" She replied before snapping out of her daze.

Aiden let out a grunt as Seylum started to punch him, her anger growing. "You bastard! You knew, you knew this would happen, didn't you?!"

"Seylum, Calm do-"

"Screw yo-" Seylum's voice caught in her throat.

She watched as a titan, grinning as it lifted someone from the debris. Her eyes widened as she watched the person put an useless fight. Aiden looked over his shoulder briefly before looking back, his grip on his nieces as her struggling became worst. "Seyl-"

"WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" Seylum screamed, tears falling down her cheeks as the titan wrapped it other hand around the woman's upper body." LET HER GO!"

"Seylum, there is nothing we can do for her!" Aiden said as Seylum screamed. "You ha-"

A feeling of dread washed over him as Seylum went still. He looked over at her, the feeling growing worst as Seylum's eyes widened with horror. Her blue eyes locked on the titan as it lifted the woman's body to its mouth.

"Stop…" She whispered, her voice so quiet, it was as if she was mouthing the words"..Please…"

Aiden flinched slightly as she dug her nails into his shoulder. "Seylum, listen to me. You have to stay calm."

The young girl ignored him, her eyes locked on the titan as it bit down on Carla's body. Images of the woman flashed in front of her eyes. Her smile, her eyes, every little detail she could remember of her mother's best friend flashed in front of her as the blood splatted on the pavement. Suddenly the pulsing sensation from before rushed over her, her blood pounding in her ears, muffling the sound of her uncle's voice.

" _Every one of them…"_ Seylum let out a growl as rage boiled within her, a familiar sensation flowing over her. _"I'll kill… Every last one of them!"_

Aiden's desperate call were and a rush of heat were the last thing Seylum remembered before her mind faded into darkness.

* * *

"… _ **Kill them…."**_

"… _..kill?..."_

"… _.._ _ **Hurt them…Make them all pay…"**_

" _Why….who…"_

" _ **The one who cause all…the reason our kind is…kill them….EVERY LAS-"**_

"Seylum!"

Seylum let out a painful moan before opening her eyes slightly. She could make out the blurred features of Armin and James. Her head throbbed as along with her body. She blink a few times, her vison clearing. She looked around, recognizing that she was in infirmary.

"Where…."Seylum asked, trying to sit up.

"Seylum you shouldn't move." Armin said, gently pushing her back down on to the cot." We in the infirmary they set up for the refuges."

"Refugees?" The images of the breech came rushing back to her. "T-the wall…"

James let out a whimper as Armin looked down. "When you didn't make it to the boat we…."

"SeySey.." James hiccupped, grabbing her hand, smiling slightly when she gave a slight squeeze of comfort.

"I'm sorry…but how did I.." Seylum asked.

"One of the members of the Garrison found you…What happened? They found you passed out and with a really high fever." Armin explained.

"I…"Seylum bit her lip as she tried to remember." I don't know…I remember running into My uncl-"

Suddenly Seylum sat up and looked at James. "Where Uncle Aiden?"

James looked down, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't know…no one's seen him…"

"He's alive, He carried me whe-"

Suddenly the image of a smiling titan flashed in her main. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears pooling her eyes

"E-Eren…Mikasa..did.."Seylum gave Armin a look, her eyes filled with fear.

Armin gave her a smile smile. "Mr. Hannes found them…" He looked down. "but…"

Suddenly the door flew open, Seylum flinched as it banged against the wall. The three of the looked over, Seylum's heart stopping as looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"Eren…"

"You shouldn't have slammed the door. There are other people in here." Armin said as Eren and Miskasa walked over to them.

"It was an accident." Eren said before looking at the red head. "How do y-Seylum?"

Seylum gaze was moving back between Eren and Mikasa, tears streaming down her cheek. "You…You're alive….I…saw…"

Words caught in her as Seylum recalled the blood splattering on the ground as when the titan had eaten Carla's body. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep it together. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Stop holding it in." Eren whispered as the other joined in.

Seylum just held on to her friends, her whole body shaking.

 _A two month later._

Seylum let out a sigh as she wrapped the cloak tighter around her shoulder. Another fight had broken out over food. Each day, the fighting seemed to get worst as shortage of food got worst. A few people had already died from starvation.

" _If this keeps up, everyone might.…"_ Seylum shook her head, this was no time to be thinking like.

"Seylum!"

She looked over her shoulder as Eren and Armin ran towards her. The three of them were being sent out to fields in an effort to cultivate the land. Everyone knew it was to cold for anything to grow but with the shortage, the government was desperate.

"Another fight?" Armin asked as Seylum nodded.

"They are acting like animal….I'm afraid that if this keeps up…" Seylum tailed off as the three of them started walking.

"I heard one group yesterday was able to salvage some potatoes, so maybe.." Armin said.

"Did you tell them about the herbs?" Eren asked Seylum.

"They said that it was a waste of time, trying to feed people plants in a time like this." Seylum replied kicking a stone as she did.

Eren scoffed. "And trying to grow food in the middle of winter isn't?"

Seylum shrugged as Armin noticed the dark bags under her eye.

"James still isn't getting better?" Armin asked, concerned.

Seylum shook her head. " I'm worried…."

"I'm sure it's just a cold." Eren reassured her. "He'll be better in a few day.

As much a she wanted to believe it, Seylum was still worried. Ever since he was little, James had always gotten really sick. It had started with a mild fever, now he was laying the infirmary. She tried to get him to eat something before she left but he had thrown it up. She had taken him to the doctor, hoping to get him something but unfortunately the medicine he need wasn't something that they were just going to give out.

" _Maybe he'll get over it…Please let him get better."_ Seylum prayed.

A few day later, James was able to hold some food down, but not much. Seylum took the cloth of his forehead and replaced it with a wet one.

"SeySey…."James whimpered.

"I'm right here…." Seylum said.

"It hurt…"

"…..I know…"

James looked at her with pain filled eyes. It broke her heart to see him in pain.

" _Maybe I should try and see if I can get a job. I doubt that there are many for someone my age but I need something…."_

"Seysey…"

Seylum snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her brother, giving him a smile. "Hmm?"

"Can you sing for me?"

Seylum looked at her brother nervously. "J, I don't know I have sung since…..Besides I don't' know any good songs."

Her brother gave her a pleading look _._ "Can you…." He let out a harsh cough." The one mama used to sing…"

Seylum felt her heart tighten, she could barely remember the lullaby, but right now she didn't have to the heart to tell her brother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ( watch?v=iPNew5WDlX8 : Listen now)

 _ **No soul can say they've died in vain**_

 _ **Not until the end, when the final arrow meets the battlefield.**_

 _ **How can we win? Our foe is gigantic**_

 _ **But deep within we're just as barbaric.**_

Seylum opened her eyes slightly as she looked over at her brother. James closes his eyes and smiled. Although her voice had changed since the last time he's hear Seylum sing, he liked her voice now. It was more like their mother's now.

 _ **Wielding the blades of Gloria, we're made for victory**_

 _ **Only we dare to bear these wings on our backs.**_

Her eyes stung slightly as she thought back to her father, the one who originally sung this to her when she was younger. He would always sing this to her the night before he left on an expedition and when he returned.

 _ **We have all carved an oath into our hearts, beating in unity**_

 _ **As our voices form the battle cry of the free**_

 _ **We were born for the skies with these Wings…**_

Seylum trailed as she realized the lullaby had done just what it was meant to do. For the first time in weeks, James looked peaceful. She smiled as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"…of Freedom…" She whispered before getting up and leaving the room.

As Seylum shut the door, she rubbed her eye. The lullaby had brought back memories of her father that she though she lost. The sound of his voice had come back to her, singing along with her in the back of her mind.

"Papa…."

"That was a lovely song."

Seylum jumped slightly and looked to her left. Standing not far from her was an elderly couple dressed in the nicest clothes Seylum had ever seen. The man had a kind smile while the woman glanced at her with disgust. Seylum, having been used to that look, returned the look with a glance. The woman blinked in shock before looking away with a huff. The man chuckled as he walked closer to her. Seylum watched him as he stop a few feet away from her. She looked up at him and gasped slightly.

His eyes were the same shade as her father.

"By chances is your name, Seylum?" The man asked.

"Yes."

The man smiled as he knelt down to her height. He started at her before letting out a chuckled that she couldn't help but smile at.

"You look just like your mother."

She blinked. "You knew my mouther?"

"Yes, And I knew your father. You have the same eyes as him."

"So do you."

"Where do you think he got them from."

Seylum stared at the man in shock. "What?"

"We've been waiting to meet you, Seylum." The man smiled at her.

* * *

Star: I hope you guys like it!


End file.
